Don't Let Me Go
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Edward es la muerte, Bella una chica depresiva a la que no le interesa seguir en este mundo. Suicidio, y vaga hasta Edward, quien se enamora de ella y no quiere dejarla ir. TH/AU. Edward&Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mía.

**Summary: **Edward es la muerte, Bella una chica depresiva a la que no le interesa seguir en este mundo. Suicidio, y vaga hasta Edward, quien se enamora de ella y no quiere dejarla ir. TH—AU. Edward&Bella.

* * *

**PRIMER DIA.**

Había sido una semana bastante agotadora. Eran muy pocas las veces en las que me enfrentaba a alguien que se aferrara tanto a la vida como aquel Charlie Swan. No todos los días perseguía a alguien con la finalidad de matarlo. Y en realidad, no me agradaba la idea de ser el culpable de su muerte, pero… ¡Soy la muerte! No puedo pedir otra cosa, ¿Verdad?

Lo malo de todo esto, es que la muerte—o sea yo— nunca descansa. Quiero decir, no puedo pedirle a alguien que espere su turno de muerte cinco minutos porque estoy cansado…

_En fin…_

Y de repente, una visión llego a mí. Suspiré con horror fingido, ¿¡No podían darme diez minutos de descanso! Tendría que bajar al mundo a llevarme a aquel humano…

La visión trataba de una chica joven. La castaña sacaba un frasco de un cajón y vaciaba su contenido en su palma. Llevó las pastillas blancas a su boca y luego bebió de un trago el medio vaso de agua junto a ella. Caminó a paso lento hasta el baño. Aún vestida, se metió dentro de la bañera colmada de agua y esperó. Un tiempo después, sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo bajo el agua.

Mi boca se abrió de espanto. De todos los suicidios que había visto, _éste_ era el más horroroso.

Y en serio los otros eran terribles, pero este era totalmente espantoso. Tirarte de un décimo piso no se comparaba en nada con esto.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude, y sentí algo raro. _Debía_ detenerla. Aquella chica no podía morir… Quiero decir, mi trabajo era cerrar el reloj para que murieran, y los emos***** me quitaban mi trabajo. No era que la tipa me importase o algo…

Al llegar, su alma ya estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Miraba con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos llorosos su cuerpo inerte hundido en la tina.

— ¿Porqué lo hiciste? —pregunté en un susurro. Ella volteó, sobresaltada a pesar de que el sonido de mi voz había sido casi inaudible.

— ¿Q—quién eres tú? —casi chilló. Su voz era hermosa, aún en pánico.

— Soy Edward Cullen —le tendí mi mano—, la muerte.

Tragó saliva, ignorando mi mano, de modo que bajé mi brazo y lo dejé pegado a mi cuerpo.

— ¿L—la muerte? —tartamudeó—. ¿Estás bromeando?

— Si estuviera bromeando, no podría verte.

El aire se atascó en su garganta; luego de un minuto, se percató de que ya no necesitaba respirar.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Reí; los humanos eran taaan predecibles…

— Soy la muerte, llevarte es mi trabajo. Se _bastante_ de ti. Cuando mueres tengo una visión, y tus datos llegan a mí como si los hubiera sabido todo el tiempo. En fin, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Tuve mis razones.

— Las quiero escuchar.

— Esto no forma parte de tu trabajo.

Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

— No, tienes razón. Pero suelo llevarme bien con los muertos, y tú no estás ayudando.

— No quiero ayudar, además, esto no te incumbe, _muerte._

Solté un bufido.

— De acuerdo, si insistes en ser desagradable así será.

— Quiero que me lleves ya.

— No seas tan impaciente. Ya estás muerta, tienes toda la eternidad para esperarme.

Fruncí el ceño; la chica me hacía hablar idioteces, además de que, por algún extraño motivo, no quería dejarla ir…

Quizás, aún podía devolverla a la vida…

Sacudí la cabeza, confuso. _¿¡Qué demonios me estaba pasando!_

— La eternidad no me interesa. Quiero que me lleves.

— No es tan fácil, niñita —mascullé, molesto—. El suicidio tiene sus consecuencias, y tú no saldrás libre de ellas.

Su ceño se frunció, y parpadeó varias veces, confusa.

— P—pero… Yo creí que la muerte era fácil…

— Error —sonreí—, no lo es. Más fácil que la vida, claro. Pero es compleja.

— Sólo quiero descansar…

— Suicidarte no fue la manera correcta. Además, mi trabajo es llevarte y por tu culpa me van a pagar menos este mes.

— Y—yo… Lo siento, de veras…

— Seamos sinceros y rápidos, ¿Por qué me quitaste mi trabajo y parte de mi salario?

— P—porque… —titubeó un segundo y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos —, p—pues… Tenía problemas.

— Los problemas se enfrentan.

— Mis padres se divorciaron.

— Eso es normal.

— Mi madre se volvió a casar.

— Tiene derecho.

— Su esposo intentó violarme.

— Eh, b—bueno…

— Y mi padre murió.

— Esta bien, quiero decir, la muerte es algo natural… ¿Tuve el placer de enfrentarme a él, o también se suicidó?

— No, el no se suicidó. Y no lo sé, es tu trabajo, no el mío. Se llamaba Charlie, Charlie Swan.

Mi boca se abrió de espanto.

— ¿Swan? Oh, demonios. ¿Murió ayer?

Asintió, bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que tu madre va a sentirse muy bien cuando sepa que te suicidaste?

— No, bueno, en realidad quizás se sienta aliviada…

— No es cierto —gruñí. Detestaba que hablaran mal de los padres—, tu madre te ama.

— Tú no lo sabes. Interfieres en mi _ya no_ vida, y que creas saberlo todo me molesta.

— Lo sé todo. Sobre los muertos, al menos. Y puedo asegurarte que no son pocos.

— ¿Quieres, por san Pedro, llevarme ya?

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan desagradable? Además, ya te dije que no es tan fácil como tú crees.

— ¡Quiero irme ya!

— ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas!

Frunció el ceño, y si hubiese estado viva, probablemente estaría más roja que un tomate.

— Q—quiero decir, no puedes irte aún… —le di la espalda—. Ven conmigo.

Subí sin mirar atrás. Ella subió conmigo. Al llegar arriba, saqué un papel de una nube gris y lo abrí.

— Es todo tan… obscuro…

— Es mi oficina. Soy la muerte, ¿Recuerdas? Esa que te pone los vellos de punta, no la que te canta canciones de cuna y se viste de rosa —centré mi mirada en el papel amarillento y leí: —. Umh… Suicidio, suicidio… ¡Aquí está! Bien, el procedimiento es… Debes quedarte conmigo hasta que comprendas.

— ¿Qué debo comprender?

Sonreí.

— Eso debes averiguar.

Frunció el ceño.

— Muerte, esto es ridículo. No sé lo que debo comprender, y tú no me ayudas.

— Dime Edward, por favor. Y no puedo ayudarte, además, no me culpes. Yo no me suicidé.

Rodó los ojos.

— Muy gracioso, muerte.

— Edward —gruñí—. Es mi nombre original, muerte es mi nombre de superestrella.

— Muy bien, _Edward_. ¿Qué debo comprender?

— Averígualo.

Me senté en una nube, cruzando los brazos. Bella suspiró con horror fingido.

— Quiero irme.

— Ya te dije lo que debes hacer. Entre más rápido comiences, más rápido te irás.

— Y… ¿Y no te veré más? —murmuró, y luego bajó la vista—. Quiero decir, ¿No vas a veces de visita al cielo, o al infierno?

Sonreí.

— No tengo permitido ir… Sólo si me lo piden… ya sabes, _ellos_*

— Oh… —frunció el ceño—. B—bueno, quizás me demore un poco… ¿T—te molesta?

— Naaah —le aseguré, sonriendo—. Hubo un tipo que se demoró casi dos meses.

— Ah —murmuró, y pude atisbar un pequeño rastro de decepción en su voz y sus ojos. Luego me dio la espalda.

* * *

***Emos: **No creo que haya alguien que no sepa lo que es... Bueno, son esas personas que se cortan, que son... Bueno, esas xD Hay tipos que se suicidan y se hacer llamar 'emos'. En pocas palabras, los que no respetan su vida.

***Ellos:** Con ellos me refiero a 'Dios' y al 'Diablo'.

* * *

_Hoooooooooooooola ! :D ¿Como estaan? _

_El otro dia estaba escuchando musica en el MTV, y salió una de The Hall Effect, que se llamaba Hitman History. Me encanta, enserio._

_Y, ¿Les gusto? Personalmente, creo que es una de las mejores que he escrito. Quiero decir, nunca he escrito algo asi como 'de otro mundo'... No se si me entienden. Siempre me guío por el Edward vampiro, o simplemente lo hago humano, pero nunca se me había ocurrido hacerlo otra cosa(: Va a tener SOLO tres capitulos._

_Y, estoy trataaaaando de trabajar en otro capitulo para Mas que plastico y RYW. Pero debo reconocer que me esta costando... Asi que no me culpen ! _

_Espero que les guste, y espero sus Reviews! Las quiero mucho!_

_Bites!_

_Ciao !  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mía.

**Summary: **Edward es la muerte, Bella una chica depresiva a la que no le interesa seguir en este mundo. Suicidio, y vaga hasta Edward, quien se enamora de ella y no quiere dejarla ir. TH—AU. Edward&Bella.

* * *

Bella llevaba un día ya, y lo único que hacía era sentarse en una nube y mirar a sus conocidos en la tierra. Varias veces le había preguntado si le pasaba algo, y en la mayoría me decía 'nada'. La última vez que le había preguntado me había respondido 'Estoy muerta, eso es lo que pasa'. Recuerdo haber agachado la cabeza y fruncido el ceño. Mi trabajo era entretenido, pero dejaba de serlo cuando los muertos comenzaban a deprimirse.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado en la única nube blanca.

— No —suspiró—. Creo que extraño la tierra.

_No, no, no…_

— ¿Y qué más?

— Que mi madre sí está mal por mi culpa.

_Por favor, no lo digas…_

— ¿Te arrepientes? —pregunté en voz baja, ya resignado. Si me decía que sí, podía irse.

Frunció el entrecejo.

— Va a sonar extraño —susurró—, pero no. Estoy aliviada de haber dejado la tierra.

Sonreí.

— Gracias —dije, y ella me preguntó con la mirada—. O sea, que estás comenzando a recapacitar.

— ¿De verdad? —chilló, sonriendo. Yo asentí, sonriendo falsamente—. ¿Me falta mucho?

— Emh, la verdad… No, no demasiado.

La habitual sensación de que una visión venía me hizo estremecer. Una muchacha, pequeña y menudita, de cabello negro azabache, caminaba a paso lento, y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, por la orilla de una avenida. Un camión a toda velocidad venía a lo lejos, y la muchacha se persignó antes de lanzarse a la calle y que el coche la arrollara.

Hice una mueca; los jóvenes de hoy eran _bastante_ sádicos.

— ¡Edward! —chilló Bella, asustada.

— Eh, lo siento. Era una visión. Debo ir a buscar a la chica.

— ¿Qué chica?

— A la que arrollaron.

— ¿¡Que qué!

— Ah, ni chilles, que tu muerte fue bastante sádica también.

Me levanté y bajé a la Tierra. La chica miraba su cuerpo desparramado en la acera con los ojos llorosos.

— No debe haber sido una buena caída —murmuré, cerca de su oído.

— No lo fue —me aseguró, sin voltear a verme. Me impresionó que no se sobresaltara ante mi comentario.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Necesitaba un descanso.

— La muerte no es un descanso, Alice, y menos el suicidio.

— Lo sé.

Volteó, sonriendo.

— Ven conmigo —subí, y al igual que Bella, me siguió. Al llegar arriba, se sentó en mi nube y suspiró, aliviada.

— Veo el futuro —comenzó, como si hablara de clima—, por eso me suicidé. La gente me rechazaba. Mis padres no me hablaban, y se corría el rumor que era una vampira vidente. ¿Puedes creerlo? Suena bastante estúpido —rió.

— Eso quiere decir que ya sabes el procedimiento.

— Correcto —sonrió—, pero me quedaré un tiempo, porque no quiero comprender nada.

— Es decisión tuya, Alice.

— De acuerdo.

Bella nisiquera volteó a vernos. Yo me senté junto a la muchacha de cabello negro en mi nube y suspiré.

— Te enamoraste de la chica equivocada, ¿No?

Fruncí el ceño, y miré a Alice.

— Creo que sí.

— Ay, ay, qué mal —hice una mueca y ella me dio una mirada compasiva—. Lo peor de todo, es que cuando se arrepienta no vas a volver a verla.

— Lo sé…

— ¿Y tú por qué eres la muerte?

— Me negué a ir al cielo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me gusta este lugar —me encogí de hombros—. Es sencillo, obscuro, y estoy solo la mayor parte del tiempo, a excepción de cuando la gente se suicida, como _algunas…_—sonreí, y ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Es lindo.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decirle que te gusta?

Suspiré.

— No lo sé…

— Tiene que ser pronto, porque está muy cerca de irse.

Fruncí el ceño y bajé la vista.

— De todas las muertes que he cortado, jamás me había enamorado de alguien. Pensé que siempre iba a ser así…

— No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere —me recordó, triunfal—. Mañana Bella va a descubrir que arrepentirse es la solución, no tienes mucho tiempo. Hazlo ahora.

— No puedo.

— Edward…

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Ejem, vidente —se apuntó a sí misma, riendo—. ¿Por qué no puedes?

— No se me da muy bien hablar sobre el amor y esas cosas…

— Es normal, y sé que podrás —me guiñó un ojo—. Puedes confiar completamente en mí.

— No, Alice, no puedo hacerlo.

— Inténtalo.

Suspiré.

— Okey.

Me levanté de la nube, inhalando aire. No era tan difícil… Sólo debía decirle 'Bella, me gustas mucho. ¿Crees que sea un problema que yo sea la muerte?'

— No, no puedo —murmuré, sentándome de nuevo en la nube.

— Edward, si no lo intentas, nunca vas a pod—

— Alice, no puedo. Soy cobarde, ¿Si?

Suspiró.

— Cuando te calmes, puedes hablar conmigo —espetó, levantándose de la nube. Se sentó junto a Bella y hablaron el resto de la tarde bajo mi mirada.

* * *

_Hoola! :D_

_Aqui esta el segundo ! Ya solo queda uno D: ! Asi que me demoré para que fuera mas... largo(? Okey, no xD_

_Mañana será un dia MUY especial para mi, y para mi amiga Sammy, más conocida aquí en como She'sExpensive ! Asi que deséenos TODA la suerte del mundo, porque tendremos nuestra primera presentacion ! :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado(: No olviden los Reviews, chicas! Ya saben que eso nos hace completamente felices a las escritoras :D!_

_Bites!_

_+S.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mía.

**Summary: **Edward es la muerte, Bella una chica depresiva a la que no le interesa seguir en este mundo. Suicidio, y vaga hasta Edward, quien se enamora de ella y no quiere dejarla ir. TH—AU. Edward&Bella.

* * *

Era el último día, como lo había predicho Alice, y ya estaba totalmente resignado a lo que venía. Según Alice, quedaba menos de quince minutos, y yo ya no sabía qué diablos hacer.

— Aprovecha —susurró Alice—. Ya no queda tiempo, es ahora o nunca.

— Debe irse —murmuré, con la voz apagada—, lo merece.

— Tú mereces quedarte con ella.

— Ella no merece quedarse conmigo. Es demasiado para mí.

— Edward…

— Es cierto, Allie. Soy la muerte, debo dejarla ir como a todos.

— Lucha por ella si en verdad la amas.

— No quiero —suspiré—. La amo, sí, pero no quiero luchar. Dejé la Tierra para dejar de hacerlo, y no quiero volver a eso.

— ¿Te suicidaste?

— Si no fuera así, jamás habría venido aquí —me encogí de hombros—. Me enteré que era adoptado, y aunque amaba mucho a mis padres adoptivos, no era lo mismo. Siempre fui el chico _dark_ de la clase, y todos me trataban de loco. Me decían muerte —reí—, es bastante irónico, ¿No?

— Edward, es la última vez que lucharás por algo.

— Ya no, Alice. Quiero seguir siendo lo que soy.

Suspiró.

— Como quieras —frunció el entrecejo, volteando—. Cuenta regresiva de 30, Edward.

— P—pero —balbuceé, levantándome con pasos torpes—, aún no pasan 15 minutos.

— El futuro no está tallado en piedra. Las cosas cambian. 20 segundos.

_No, no, no…_

— ¡No!

— Edward —Bella se acercó, titubeante—, creo que ya entendí.

_15, 14, 13…_

— Ya no quiero estar aquí —suspiró—. M arrepiento de haberme suicidado.

_9, 8, 7, 6…_

— ¡No! —grité, preso del pánico—, ¡No lo hagas!

La tomé de los hombros, zarandeándola.

— ¡No me dejes! —grité, con los ojos acuosos.

— ¿Q—qué…?

_2, 1…_

Y la conocida luz blanquecina proveniente de arriba apareció, nublando mi visión. Solté a Bella, mientras las lágrimas caían libres por mis mejillas.

— Edward, yo…

— Mira, sé que esto ya no servirá de nada, pero no puedo guardarlo más. No soy muy bueno en estas cosas y…

— ¡Apresúrate, Edward! —chilló Alice.

— Okey, okey —inhalé aire—. Me… Me enamoré de ti, Bella. Y no quiero que me dejes solo…

Fruncí el ceño, mirando el suelo. Era una sensación tan extraña… Como,… Como mariposas en el estómago.

— Edward —susurró la castaña, mirándome. Levanté la vista, y ella sonrió—. Dios, esto es tan extraño… ¿Es un sueño? ¿O estoy muerta de verdad? Es algo ridículo, preferí callarme…

— Lo es, es cierto —hice una mueca; no necesitaba que me recordara lo estúpido que había sido—. Yo creo… Ya es hora de que tú te vayas, y si… eso es lo que quieres…Yo lo acepto.

— No quiero irme. No quiero dejarte solo —me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho—. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo, muerte?

Sonreí.

— Si es lo que tú deseas…

Se separó para mirarme.

— Quedarme contigo es lo único que podría desear ahora.

Miré a Alice, quien me sonrió.

— ¡Bésala ya! —susurró, levantando los brazos.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y tomé el rostro de Bella entre mis manos con delicadeza. Rogué porque esto saliera bien, porque lo cierto era que no sabía cómo hacerlo…

Me acerqué con cuidado, lento, alargando el mágico momento, y fruncí el ceño, sorprendido ante el poder que tenía sólo su respiración en mí. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió, acercándose más a mí. Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente y me dejé llevar. Cuando toqué sus labios, ya no me preocupé más por hacerlo bien. Dejé mis sentimientos fluir libres a través del ambiente que nos rodeaba, y sólo pensé en lo que sentía, lo que quería. Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cuello y sonrió bajo mis labios. Mis brazos la rodearon, atrayéndola a mí con ansias. Escuché a Alice suspirar, y ambos reímos. La luz blanquecina se apagó, lo que quería decir que Bella se había negado ir al cielo. Me alejé, demasiado pronto, y besé su frente. Luego ella me abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

— Claro que sí —me aseguró—. El cielo no me interesa si no es contigo.

Sonreí, alejándola.

— Lamento haber tardado tanto —murmuré.

— Lo lamento yo también.

— Te quiero, mucho.

Sonrió.

— Y yo demasiado.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

_Eso fue todo, chicas! ¿Les gusto? A mi no me agrada del todo el final, creo que es demasiado abrupto, pero lo cierto esque no se me ocurrio nada mejor.. Espero que les guste, de verdad. _

_Dios... estos días han sido tan agotadores, chicas... Les juro que apenas y he podido pegar un ojo, y esque estoy tan cansada que nisiquera puedo dormir. Además de que haciendo un trabajo para el cole me corte dos dedos, y no saben como duelen cuando me cae agua caliente D: Es tan horrible. Pero lo bueno, esque estoy terminando un OS que se me ocurrió viendo un cap de HM xDDD Es de Edward&Nessie, denuevo, pero esta vez Renesmee está algo más grande :D La subiré apenas la termine. El diez ya estoy saliendo del cole, asi que no creo tener problemas para subir capitulos o OS que salgan de la nada xDDD _

_Para las chicas que, quizás les interese como me fué el viernes 26, no me fue demasiado bien, pero estoy contenta de no haber salido corriendo del escenario y haber dejado a mi Co-cantante sola(?. Pude cantar, pude moverme (no demasiado, no es para tanto xD), y aunque ls nervios me mataron en un principio, y tampoco ganamos, estoy contenta de haberlo logrado :D Gracias por las que me desearon suerte(:_

_Creo que... Eso es todo ! Quejas, recomendaciones, peticiones, o cualquier cosa, en su Review o en un Pm, o si gustan mi mail esta en mi profile (que cambié ayer!:D)_

_Gracias por todo! Las quiero :D_

_Bites;_

_Ciao !_

_+S.  
_


End file.
